Kula vs Yang
Kula Diamond vs Yang Xiao Long.png|ZackAttackX Kula vs Yang.png|Peep4Life ZombieSlayer23 Thumbnails (81).jpg|ZombieSlayer23 Kula Diamond vs Yang.png|Peep4Life v2 Kula vs Yang is ZackAttackX's forty-ninth DBX. Description King of Fighters vs RWBY! Ice meets fire as two bantering brawlers battle! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Vale - RWBY Vale was a very, very busy place at the moment. On top of the return of the Vytal Festival, there was also whispers of a competition called the King of Fighters tournament. One person adamant to enter herself into both tournaments was Yang Xiao Long. She was walking through the streets of Vale examining the details on her scroll, when suddenly… THUD “Ow! Watch where you’re--” Yang began, but the person she bumped into spoke up first. “Oh no, did I hurt you? I’m really sorry. I should have been watching where I was going.” Kula protested, pleading her case while also hinting at the lollipop she had just dropped. Yang sighed. “It’s fine. Hey, wait up!” she looked down on her scroll, and then back at Kula. “Is… something wrong?” Kula asked cautiously. “I was already going for a strawberry sorbet so can this wait?” Yang grabbed Kula’s arm as she tried to leave. “You’re in this King of Fighters tournament, right? How’s about a sparring match?” Kula wasn’t too fond of the idea at first, so tried to very kindly get out of it. “I’d rather not. See, I’m meant to be getting ice cream and meeting Foxy and Diana and…” Yang frowned. “And what? Scared to get beaten?” Kula looked around to make sure no one else heard before lowering her voice to a whisper. “Thing is, I hurt you then by accidentally walking into you, I don’t think you’re ready for a tournament.” Not a great idea. “NOT READY?” Yang exclaimed, punching her arms together. “I’ll show you how ready I am!” Flames burst from Yang’s body, which displeased Kula greatly. “Nooo!” she whined. “First you were very rude and now I find out you use fire? That’s it: I’ll fight you, and I’ll win too!” she activated her cryokinesis, changing her hair colour to her typical blue. The streets and buildings were absolutely covered in ice, but this didn’t faze either of them. “At least you’ll make a better ice sculpture than you are a fighter.” In typical Yang fashion, she immediately began firing off rounds from her Ember Celicas while glued to her starting position. Kula gracefully skated around the huntress before kicking an ice projectile at her. Yang blocked with a punch and jumped forward. She rained down hard punches at Kula, but the Anti K blocked her every strike with an ice shield. Yang kept trying to hammer through, but Kula carelessly added more ice, strengthening the defence. Kula yawned, “Keep this up all day if you have to, you’ll just burn out…” Yang grew more agitated with each failed strike. She eventually decided on a new approach, using her weapon’s recoil to go up above the shield and fire down on top with all her momentum. Kula wisely backed up as Yang shattered the ice shield. But before the huntress could be too proud of her work, Kula was on the offensive with a Crow’s Bite. The uppercut landed Yang on the top of a car. Kula skated up to her again, looking for a flying kick on her foe. Yang recovered, yanking Kula down from the air and punching her in the ribs as hard as she could. That was followed with suppressing fire from the Ember Celicas. Kula tried to fend the attacks off with kicking projectiles up at them, but Yang was punching through. “Keep this up all day if you can.” Yang teased, throwing Kula’s words back at her. The projectiles ended when Kula made a snowman appear over Yang’s head. Her initial reaction was to punch it, which resulted in a large pile of snow burying Yang momentarily. Yang emerged from the snow, throwing several punches and kicks at Kula, who tried to block and redirect the attacks with kicks. But Yang’s punches were too much, and she was able to catch Kula in the head, blasting her into a building wall. Picking herself up, Kula decided to call on icy air, creating a tamer version of a blizzard. The cold worked against Yang, pushing her back several yards. Kula then threw down some snowflake projectiles, pelting Yang with them. The huntress’ instincts told her the obvious: punch them! So she did, and her Ember Celicas were putting in a shift against the waves of snowflakes. Yang broke off the stalemate, throwing herself at Kula, who was ready for her. She brought her roller skates up, smashing Yang right in the face. But Yang was okay, thanks to her aura. She grabbed Kula by the collar, pulling her close and preparing to punch her head right off her shoulders if she needed to. As Yang pulled back the arm, Kula blew ice straight into Yang’s face, freeing her from the grip. Kula attempted another snowman summon, but Yang punched her in the leg, forcing the summon to land on Kula instead, burying her beneath it. “Don’t take it too hard; there was snow ''way you could win this.” Yang said smugly, walking towards where she had come from. Kula burst out of the snow, snowflake projectiles in hand. “I’m not finished with you!” she promised, throwing the weapons. Yang blocked them with her arms, but was caught by a flying kick to the chest. Kula spun gracefully, stretching out one leg to kick Yang multiple times. Yang landed hard on the floor, and she was now very, very cross! She burst into flames, charging back at Kula and delivering a wicked blow to the face. Kula skidded across the floor and slowly began to pick herself up, as Yang’s semblance was kicking in. Kula tried to fend off the assault with her ice shield but that simply wasn’t working. Yang punched through and plugged Kula full of shotgun rounds before finally launching her at a truck. Kula bounced off the side of it, and hit Yang with a Crow’s Bite, barely fazing the empowered huntress. Yang continued with Ember Celica rounds, keeping Kula at bay. That was when the Anti K got an idea! She summoned crystals behind Yang, impaling the huntress with them. Yang’s body showed signs of a failing aura, but the huntress was still fighting until her last. She threw herself at Kula, going for broke but sadly played right into her foe’s hands. Kula kicked with her ice skates, slicing through Yang’s arms and sending them flying into the nearby allies. Kula then froze Yang solid, setting up Glacier’s Ridge. The icy prison exploded, scattering Yang’s body parts across the city. "Oh wow, you totally froze up." Kula remarked, grinning before deciding to reward herself. She was still longing for that strawberry sorbet after all. '''DBX!' Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights